


i’ll love you (even after you’re gone)

by sunshineandherworks



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, You know what I mean, a one-shot that shoots an arrow into my heart, after 4x17, also BUGHEAD, it’s like 13 going on 30 but jughead is ded and betty is sad, jughead is dead but not yet???, major character death but not really?, this is sad af, very very inspired by himym
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandherworks/pseuds/sunshineandherworks
Summary: seven years was a long time for betty to live without her soulmate, having hers died about that exact time but when she became 24 again, breaking the laws of the universe, she thought maybe it’s time to see him again.orjughead died 7 years ago and betty is sad but one night, she’s travelled back in time only a month before his demise so betty takes the chance to see him again
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 11





	i’ll love you (even after you’re gone)

today was the day, 

the day where she took matter into her own hands. the day where she took control of her own destiny. even though it’s supposed to happen no matter what.

she just wanted a happy ending with him, a fairytale with him but the world is ever so kind.

so she just decides, that fuck the world and it’s rules- it was against her, but now she was against it because not today, world.

not today

———  ❦  ———

the wind knocked whatever senses she had left as she ran through the debilitating cold wearing jackets over jackets and his small beanie, knowing that it had been January, Betty nevertheless persisted. 

running through the snow in her boots to finally confess to the love of your life was not what she thought today was gonna be, but the realization that she had been her 24-year-old self again with no explanation wasn’t what she thought either.

the snowflakes falling were now blurred and she was about to lose her earmuffs but she was about to lose something greater.the woods wasn’t the great place to live in and she cursed him for loving the woods.

it felt like eternity, her racing through the woods, seeing more and more blurred trees with snow decorating the leaves. and then, her vision cleared and she saw the same cabin she had practically lived in for her entire life, before it happened.

then she ran a little faster, her confidence growing more and more as she took a step. she felt a smile growing on her face as the cabin had became nearer and nearer. she’s almost there

her final steps made her think, what if this was a dream? what if she’d had been in a coma? so what? she didn’t care, her realization couldn’t come sooner enough. 

she slowed down when she could really see the cabin in full detail, it still had the broken window that they foolishly ducktaped the hole out so that they couldn’t think about it during Christmas, the porch that they had shared their life stories to, and the actual inside of the cabin that they spent their entire lives in. she remembered them all.

the wooden steps creaked as she stumbled on each and every step, and with that she stopped at the frosted door in front of her. looking up and down at it, she breathed in to remind her that this is real and this was her only chance until that night.

the three knocks that took all of her might gave her the time to register the fact that she was gonna see him, Jughead Jones,after over 7 years she couldn’t see him. she didn’t know what else to think, it had been so long since she had seen her soulmate. maybe too long perhaps. 

the doubt started to fill her mind when the door swung open to reveal a groggy jones. her eyes lit up when she saw him, it was like breathing fresh air after being drowned for so long. it felt exhilarating. tears began to form and just the sight of him rendered her speechless

knowing that he was confused, she cut his questions off with a speech she prepared over the years after that.

“hi it’s me, Betty Cooper and—“ she chuckled, not really believing that he was there “—and exactly 30 days from now, we’re gonna bump into each other, make up and slowly fall in love again like in high school” she paused, letting herself breathe.

“and we’re gonna get engaged a year from now and get married a month from then. we’re gonna have three beautiful children that we’ll always cherish and adore so much.” she smiles under all of her tears “all of that is 30 days away… but i’m here now and i guess, i want those extra 30 days. i want those extra 30 days to love you and cherish you and hold you just to temporarily forget all of our worries and problems in our life. if i could, i wish that i would never cheated on you with your best friend. i wish that i could’ve removed all of your insecurities and doubts you had before you go. i wish i could’ve let you live as happily as we were back when we were seventeen... because i love you, Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third. i’ll always love you forever and ever. and even if i could change the past, it would’ve been inevitable. so i’ll stay here, in my past that’s now our present.” she waits for his reply which was an everlasting eternity she went through and what he told her still took her by surprise 

“i know that the future you witnessed still haunts you, Betty. it haunts me too 

i tried and tried again and again to change my past 

but my death is inevitable, i die no matter what we do. 

if destiny leads us to this, then at least we got thirty days together.

so, what now?”

**Author's Note:**

> so this was heavily inspired by himym if ya know, ya know. also this is my first fic here so yay? comment your feedback, tell me if you hate it because why not. also if you’re confused by the ending, well be confused


End file.
